


В сантиметре от мести

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Лэнс, что ты хочешь от меня?""Пару бокалов вина и дикую ночь"





	В сантиметре от мести

Они быстрым шагом направлялись к припаркованной неподалёку машине, натыкаясь на проходивших мимо людей и бесцеремонно расталкивая всех, кому не посчастливилось оказаться на их пути. Канарейка мысленно и не очень проклинала горе-напарника и себя заодно за то, что позволила ему забрать этот чёртов камень и не стала настаивать на своём.

Теперь босс их в порошок сотрёт.

Точнее, её одну — поручение-то предназначалось только ей. И доставить бриллиант должна была именно она, из своих рук в руки босса.

Если бы Зсасз не подставил её из-за собственной невнимательности.

От возникшего подозрения Дина резко затормозила, отставая от Виктора, и, не обращая внимания на возмутившуюся пожилую пару, чьё личное пространство она ненароком нарушила, уставилась в его спину прожигающим взглядом.

Что ему мешает притвориться и доложить, мол, ничего не видел и не трогал, провал задания — дело рук «пташки»? Дина зарычала от досады, излишне реалистично представляя, как ублюдок Зсасз сдаёт её с потрохами, пользуясь безграничным доверием Сайониса.

А потом ей и рта открыть не дадут.

— Пошевеливайся, корова, — бросил Виктор через плечо, явно нервничая. Похоже, прежде он редко подводил Романа и в итоге оказался совсем не готов к непредвиденным ситуациям. За пару шагов догнав напарника, Дина вцепилась ногтями в ткань рукава его полосатой рубашки и потянула на себя, заставляя остановиться, — Лэнс, что ты хочешь от меня?

— Пару бокалов вина и дикую ночь, — огрызнулась Канарейка, не сдержавшись. Если бы не серьёзность проблемы, в которую они влипли, её бы даже позабавила реакция Зсасза, на мгновение замершего в растерянности. Однако он быстро вернулся к реальности, ядовито оскалившись и вырвавшись из её хватки.

— Тебе что, вручить бутылку полусухого и отвезти в лес? — Дина закатила глаза на эту ответную попытку отшутиться и одновременно намекнуть на его давнее желание избавиться от неё.

— Зсасз, не тупи, — она бегло огляделась по сторонам, словно боясь, что кто-то норовил их подслушать, — ты же понимаешь масштабы пиздеца, который устроит нам Роман, узнав о пропаже бриллианта. Это ведь не просто очередной мусор для его безвкусных коллекций, — Дина прикусила язык, заметив, как Виктор заинтересованно приподнял бровь, — я хотела сказать, что мы должны честно во всём сознаться.

— Во всём? И в твоих мечтах о дикой ночи со мной? — он издевательски подмигнул ей. Видимо, подкалывать её на эту тему он планировал ещё очень долго.

— Иди нахер. И не вздумай выставить меня виноватой перед боссом, а то я…

Намеренно не договорив, Дина собралась сесть в автомобиль и вернуться в клуб, когда Виктор, опередив её, схватил рукой за затылок и грубым движением притянул её голову к себе.

— Что «ты»? — злобно процедил он практически в её губы, не отпуская и не заботясь о том, что могли подумать окружающие. Теперь настала очередь Дины замереть, только не в растерянности, а в изумлении и немой ярости, — если будешь продолжать выёбываться в моём присутствии, _пташка_ , я тебе не просто обломаю крылья или вырву твой уродливый клюв... — его шёпот перешёл в настоящее шипение, а их лица находились в незначительном сантиметре друг от друга. Незначительном, но слишком жутком, чтобы в привычной манере парировать угрозы.

И слишком рискованном, чтобы разом отомстить за всё высказанное и наболевшее.


End file.
